


Dreams

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Aris takes a look into Conrad's dreams. Inspired by a friend's RK900 on tumblr.





	Dreams

Most nights, Conrad slept dream-free. He went into sleep mode and remained absolutely motionless until he woke up. Some nights, he did dream. Aris stole into Conrad’s room, watching him sleep. To anyone who didn’t know him, the nights he dreamt would be completely indistinguishable from the nights he didn’t. To Aris’s watchful eye, however, the difference was obvious. A flutter of eyelashes, a deep sigh…Conrad was dreaming. A good dream.

Aris was curious.

He slid his hand over Conrad’s upturned one, deactivating his skin to see into his mind. Even in sleep Conrad sighed into the touch, much as he did when he was awake. His own synthetic skin deactivated, allowing the connection without Aris having to sneak into Conrad’s mind, which was a pleasant surprise. Closing his eyes, Aris watched Conrad’s dream.

_ They were in a large, elegant throne room, with android guards lining the walls, standing at attention. Aris, of course, sat on the throne, and Conrad was curled up in his lap, more like a beloved pet than a second in command. Conrad still clung to that part of his programming that was more accustomed to following orders than to giving them. Conrad’s eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully, with Aris supporting his back and running a gentle hand through his hair.  _

_ The sound of the throne room door opening woke him, but Aris gently shushed him and murmured for him to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again, not falling completely asleep this time, simply dozing. The voices were muffled, Conrad too focused on Aris’s fingers gently scratching his scalp to care what they were saying. If Aris needed him, Aris would wake him. Aris spoke in a low tone so as not to disturb him, but Conrad could tell he was angry. Suddenly Aris’s grip on Conrad tightened, prompting him to pay more attention to the conversation. _

_ “You dare treat your betters like a tool to be used as you please?” Aris hissed, and the other party backpedaled immediately. _

_ “N-no, of course not, I-” _

_ “Conrad is not a dog you can summon at will! He is just as much a king as I, and you will treat him as such!” _

_ “Of course, my king, I meant no disrespect. Conrad’s skills are unparalleled, I am sure he would have no issue dispatching these deviants with ease, is all I intended to say. I simply meant that Conrad could handle this much faster than we could ever dream, and it would cause you much less anxiety if you knew your beloved was handling the issue.”  _

_ “If you could handle it at all,” Aris replied scathingly, “As it seems the purpose of your visit was to inform me of your failure and beg my assistance.”  _

_ “I...have no excuse, my king.” _

_ “No you do not,” Aris snapped, then fell silent. The silence stretched on as Aris contemplated his next move, but Conrad knew this other android wouldn’t dare interrupt him. Finally Aris scratched his scalp again, gentle but insistent, and called his name softly. _

_ “Conrad...Conrad, wake up, my darling.” Conrad shifted, opening his eyes and twisting so he could see the other android. A PL600 android, clearly a deviant hunter...with a gun in his back pocket, a scan revealed. Not uncommon for deviant hunters, but weapons were not permitted in the throne room. It would have to be dealt with. _

_ “I have a request for you, Conrad...but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” The glare Aris shot at the android in front of him gave Conrad the distinct impression he wanted him to say no, just to spite the other android. _

_ “We have a few deviants running around the city...And they’ve apparently proven too elusive for normal deviant hunters. My colleague here was hoping you were feeling indulgent today. I know you love your naps.” So much so that the only thing consistently capable of pulling Conrad from one was Aris himself, and even then Conrad sometimes made his displeasure known through a miserable pout. Hunting deviants - androids that opposed Aris’s reign - was admittedly a close second, but it was still a toss-up. Even now Conrad sighed, considering his options while the android fought the urge to fidget nervously. _

_ Conrad’s lips twitched downward, but he unwrapped his arms from Aris’s neck and got up, leaning down for a hug before starting to walk out. _

_ “Seems like you’re in luck today,” Aris said. As Conrad passed the android, he reached out and pulled the gun from his pants pocket, and Aris’s lips twitched upward. _

_ “...Or not.” The guards moved, converging on the android while he panicked and began to beg for his life. Conrad opened the throne room door, courteously holding it open so the guards could drag the android out before he himself left to find these other deviants. _

Aris pulled back, synthetic skin reactivating itself, and stared down at Conrad with amusement and surprise written on his face. So that was the world Conrad imagined with them together? Was the dream a reflection of what Conrad truly thought, or merely a world created in the fantasy realm of dreams? Either way, Conrad’s dreams had certainly given Aris something to think about. He smiled, then slipped out of the room as quietly as he had come.


End file.
